


silence is suspicious

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, big gay boys and birthday parties, i love them I'm sorry, non-despair, this is sloppy but I'm trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: The quiet can only mean bad things//8/16 - happy birthday fuyuhiko!





	silence is suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 100th FIC TO ME.
> 
> I CELEBRATED IT BY WROTING MY FAVOURITE GAYS.
> 
> I MISSED KUZULEON.

As soon as he arrived home that afternoon, he knew something was wrong.

Kuzuryuu placed his house key down on the table by the door and kicked off his shoes, hearing nothing but silence echo all around him. His parents had business to take care of, that much he knew, and Peko was still probably at school with the kendo club, but aside from that, someone have been home, or at least have been making noise. But no - only the sound of silence echoed around him, and the yakuza felt more on edge than he had been the entire day.

August 16th, the day of his birth. One that had been full of noise and cheer at school, which he had been annoyed with at first. But thanks to the hospitality of his teacher, and the cheer that spread around the class (Sonia and Ibuki leading the charge in their usual excitable mannerisms), he soon humbled and even began to enjoy himself, as Chiaki once again brought her video games to play, just like on their first days at Hope’s Peak together. They were going to be graduating soon, and he was both dreading and missing it, and looking forward to it.

Kuzuryuu began to walk down the hallway, gently pushing open every door he walked past with a creak, glancing in to find nothing but neatness, as if he’d accidently stumbled into a house still for sale - but he knew that wasn’t possible. He’d lived in this house, on the Kuzuryuu clan’s turf, all his life, and had lived through countless turf wars and seen so much bloodshed on his carpets and on the walls - some stains still remained, and he could even point them out and recall some of the battles on the spot, worryingly enough. Normally, it was just him, his sister, his bodyguard and friend and his parents, along with the occasional clan member passing through to speak with the boss. Though, then again, he’d been having another visitor lately, too.

A boy from the class below, a baseball player of all things, had taken interest in him, and walked home with him almost everyday after school, and even visited on weekends sometimes. Natsumi loved Leon for his surprising amount of knowledge on makeup, and Peko seemed to like his company, too. He was loud, carefree, and had such a cocky yet humble atmosphere about him that Kuzuryuu appreciated from the bottom of his heart… yet was still worried about. Leon always told him he just liked spending time at their house, but the yakuza felt there was something more to it than just that… and he knew all too well that running away from the problems you’re too scared to face will only make things worse.

Almost to the end of the hall, and still, nothing. Not a soul in sight, no sound to be heard from anywhere. It was almost like a ghost house, where everyone had disappeared, had up and left in the middle of the day without a trace to be left behind… Kuzuryuu shivered slightly at the thought and tried to push it away, as he reached the end of the hall and entered the kitchen-  
He was suddenly caught in a tight grip, and he couldn’t help but yelp in surprise. His attacker was strong, and held him tightly around his chest as he struggled to get himself free, only thrashing more violently when he realised that nothing was working at all. He reached his arms up and dug whatever fingernails he had (they were bitten down, almost to the root, through a bad habit) into the arms that held him like a cage, which… surprisingly worked. Kuzuryuu quickly stumbled away and turned to face his attacker with a scowl, cursing himself for not picking up his gun as soon as he walked in-  
“...Kuwata, you fuckin’-”  
“Wow, gee, nice to see you too, dude.” Leon rubbed his arm as he chuckled a little, only causing Kuzuryuu to frown even more.  
“You know not to be a fuckin’ jackass and surprise me!”  
“Yeah, but I never expected you to try and kill me.”  
“I wasn’t tryin’ to kill ya, asshole! I was tryin’ to get you off of me so I could kill ya-”  
“Oh wow, big difference there, buddy-”  
“Shut up, alright? It’s done, don’t do it again, or I won’t be so easy on ya-” The yakuza paused, stopping himself before he turned to the fridge to grab a drink. “...How the fuck did you get in my house?”  
“Oh! Natsumi-san let me in!”  
“And… how long have you been here?”  
“An… hour?” Leon shrugged a little, not really caring, before reaching out and grabbing the yakuza’s wrist. “C’mon, I got something for you!”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake- you didn’t have to get me any-” Before he could continue, Fuyuhiko was almost dragged off of his feet - for how skinny Leon’s arms were, he was really strong - as he was led along like a dog on a leash, back through the hallway.

The all-star was quick on his feet, soon reaching the front door and opening it wide before stopping in his tracks, Kuzuryuu bumping into his back as he turned.  
“You gonna put your shoes on?”  
“Eh?” He blinked in confusion, still not entirely sure what was going on besides something he couldn’t understand. “Why?”  
“We’re goin’ outside- you know what?” Leon grinned momentarily, before letting go of Kuzuryuu’s wrist.  
Right as he was about to turn and walk away, though, the short blonde found himself unable to walk, as he was swept up off of his feet by the younger student. “W-what the fuck-”  
“Alright, here we go!” Excitedly, the redhead ran out of the door, leaving it open due to his hands being quite full, ignoring the swearing and protests of the yakuza in his arms as he turned and ventured down the gravel path at the side of the house, leading to the small-ish back garden.

“SURPRISE!”  
Once the two were in sight, a chorus of voices roared in response, and Kuzuryuu stared in response. Everyone was here- Natsumi, Peko, his parents, some members of the clan - even the class had shown up. They were all smiling and standing under a banner reading ‘Happy Birthday Fuyuhiko!’... it was a surprise party, huh.  
“You plan this?” He looked up at Leon who was still grinning widely, and from this close there was a slight rose tint dusting his freckled cheeks… weird.  
Leon looked down and nodded in excitement, ignoring the numbing feeling in his arms for the time being. “Mhm- with the help of your sister and Pekoyama, ‘course. I know you don't like surprises, so feel free to hit me-”  
“Nah, this isn't as bad as nearly fuckin’ killin’ me, like you did before.”  
“I wasn't talking about the party, stupid.”  
Kuzuryuu looked confused for a moment, before being unable to respond, as Leon leant down and kissed him right on the lips. At first, he was unable to respond and simply stood there blankly, but soon enough-

They were both on the floor now, as Leon tumbled due to the elbow smacking him right in the side of the jaw.  
He rubbed the side of his face, laughing through the pain, with his heels bright red. “Haha… ha. Yeah, I deserved that.”  
Kuzuryuu rubbed his mouth as he stood to his feet, dusting himself off. “Wouldn't have done it to ya if ya didn't.” He held out a hand to the all-star, and after staring at it for a moment, he took it, pulling himself up off of the floor.

“Happy birthday, Kuzuryuu.”  
“...Thanks, Kuwata.”  
Maybe one day, he’d be able to return the favour.


End file.
